


Doo Wop you got to do

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [35]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer is singing to a little girl who's about to go on a little play date. Now all together say it with me awwwww.





	Doo Wop you got to do

Lucifer stood there trying to glare at a little girl who just stared up at him cutely. "Listen to me little one and listen well."

The little girl tilted her head as she looked into Lucifer's eyes.

Lucifer sighed softly. "Listen, little girl  
You're talking to a God  
And I don't wanna hear the drama  
Kindness ain't my brand  
Oh, I guess that's why you ran  
Try being married to your mama!  
You stink at being a dad  
Poor Mali, are you sad?  
Not as sad as you without your powers  
I didn't come to fight  
For once, do something right  
I steal souls, were you expecting flowers?  
I only need you 'cause I came here for something  
I've given you everything, by giving you nothing  
I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)  
No, you only did what's best for you  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do, yeah  
You were never there  
Guess you don't have a phone  
You never called to say, "I miss you"  
Hahaha, are you kidding? Is this a joke?  
You need to let it go  
You're stronger with those daddy issues  
Oh! Thank you!  
Show me some respect  
It ain't easy to neglect  
My attention would've made you softer  
Ooh-hoo! Should I be proud?  
Don't turn this thing around  
I guess you are your father's daughter, ha, ha, ha  
Don't think I need you, I just came here for something  
I'm given you everything, by giving you nothing  
I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)  
I made it on my own, no thanks to you  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do  
How 'bout I go with you and we'll spend some time?  
How 'bout you stay here 'cause you're out of your mind!  
Let's make new memories, you can show me the town  
No, you can keep your memories now  
Get over it  
I am over it!  
I'm over you being over it!  
Let's dance  
I did what I had to do (ooh-ooh-ooh)  
No, you only did what's best for you  
Well, you could learn a thing or two (ooh-ooh-ooh)  
When push comes to shove, you do  
When push comes to shove, you do  
When push comes to shove  
You do what you gotta do, yeah  
Ha, please." Lucifer sang trying to sound stern with the little girl.

The little girl stuck her thumb in her mouth and kept on staring at him.

Lucifer sighed as he bent down and picked her up into his arms. "Really? Is that all your going to do for me?"

The little girl removed her thumb from her mouth and kissed his cheek. "Dada." She said cutely.

Lucifer sighed softly. "I love you too Princess Lucy." He kissed her cheek as he walked out of the room. "You still don't understand that song from Descendants three do you, my little princess?"

Lucy yawned cutely as her eyes flashed red as she stared into her daddy's eyes.

"I take that as a no. Anyway, have fun at your play date with Lucas and remember what daddy says. Do what you got to do my little princess understand." Lucifer said simply.

Lucy didn't look at him just watched where they are going.

Lucifer sighed as he kept on walking.


End file.
